


(that moment when) A Supehero Replies to You

by WithTheKeyIsKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Social Media, Tim Drake is Red Robin, YouTube, but the world doesn't know it, i fuking love BFU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/pseuds/WithTheKeyIsKing
Summary: Dick Grayson, as any good millennial, is an avid fan of Buzzfeed: Unsolved. So, when Shane and Ryan discuss the death of Jason Todd, Dick can't help but laugh.Laugh, and then film the reactions of the batfamily when they find out....in costume.





	(that moment when) A Supehero Replies to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Enigmatic Death of Jason Todd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343533) by [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons). 
  * Inspired by [The Untimely Death of Jason Todd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533988) by [redarro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redarro/pseuds/redarro). 



> This is....pure crack. I kind of binged a lot of BFU, and then read a couple fics where people did fictional versions of episodes, and I couldn't get this out of my head. So spend five minutes reading this fun little piece.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The video is posted to YouTube in the very early hours of a regular Sunday.

* * *

It starts with the camera pointed at the ground.

There's a soft breath of laughter from the person behind the camera, and then the frame shifts upward, showing a large cavern. In front is a giant computer, with none other than Batman sitting at it, his back to the camera. Red Robin is perched on the table nearby, a book open in his lap, his leg swinging absently. He's facing the camera, but doesn't look up and thus doesn't see it.

 _"Hey, Batman,"_ the person behind the camera says. It's a male voice, amused and smooth.

 _"Yes, Nightwing?"_ Batman replies evenly, not looking away from the computer in front of him. Batgirl wanders into frame then, peering at whatever Batman's focused on, gaze keen. She glances over at Nightwing and then raises an eyebrow at the camera.

 _"Did you-"_ There's a soft snicker. _"Did you, uh, kill Jason Todd?"_

Batman stiffens and the whirls around, looking at the younger hero incredulously.  _"Excuse me?"_

Red Robin lifts his head, lips twisted in amusement, and from somewhere behind Nightwing you can hear someone say,  _"The fuck?"_

 _"It's just-"_ Nightwing laughs again, and a small grin is growing on Batgirl's face in response.  _"There are these guys on YouTube who post videos about strange cases throughout history, and they just did one about the death of Jason Todd, that billionaire's kid. One of their theories is that you, Batman, were the man responsible. Thoughts?"_

Batman's eye twitches in irritation, and it's very clear that this man is a father staring at his child who is saying something stupid as shit.

 _"Shane and Ryan have outdone themselves,"_ Red Robin chuckles, shaking his head, and you can hear a pair of footsteps fast approaching from behind the camera. Soon, Red Hood comes striding into frame, Robin right behind him. The youngest hero's face is scrunched up in displeasure.

 _"Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on,"_ Red Hood says, holding up his hands. Laughter is threaded through his voice.  _"They thinkthey think that Batman killed that kid?"_

From behind the camera, Nightwing says,  _"That is, in fact, one of the theories."_

Red Hood doubles over then, laughing his head off. Batman glares at him, eye twitching again.

 _"This isn't funny, Hood,"_ Robin hisses indignantly.  _"They're accusing Batman of murder!"_

That only makes Red Hood laugh harder.  _"Yea, short stack, they are, and I find that utterly_ delightful."

 _"Red Hood-"_ Batman begins in a growl.

 _"No, no, seriously, like. Guys, this is the best. Can you_ imagine? _The Dark Knight murders fifteen-year-old Jason Todd, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne."_ Batgirl rolls her eyes at the criminal/vigilante, but he ignores it and continues.  _"I love this theory. He'd be such a hypocrite, right? And it's so funny to imagine that Batman broke his No Killing rule for...what? For a random teenager?"_

 _"You must cease this,"_ Robin shouts, stamping his foot and most definitely showing his age.  _"Batman is not a killer-"_

 _"Hold on,"_ Red Hood says, as if something is only just occurring to him.  _"Does that make me an accomplice? I was Robin at the time, does the theory say that I helped kill Jason Todd?"_

 _"Well,"_ Red Robin drawls,  _"that's far more believable, don't you think?"_

 _"That should be our new theory,"_ Nightwing says, snickering,  _"Red Hood killed Jason Todd."_

There's a moment of silence, and then all the young heroes burst into laughter, even Robin cracking a wide smile. Batman has an expression on his face that every parent throughout history can completely sympathize with.

 _"You are not as funny as you think you are,"_ the Dark Knight says in a deadpan, and turns back around to face the computer again, pointedly ignoring his kids.

 _"We shouldn't be laughing,"_ Batgirl chastises, but she's still laughing anyway.  _"I mean, a boy_ died, _right. That'swe're on camera, and a boy died."_

 _"Weeellllllll,"_ Nightwing begins,  _"another theory is that Jason Todd is actually still alive, and somewhere in Gotham."_

That seems to pull the heroes up short, looking surprised, and Batman even turns his chair back round, eyebrow raised incredulously.

Then, Red Robin snorts.  _"Who the fuck would want to return to Gotham after they faked their death?"_

 _"Crazy people, that's for sure,"_ Red Hood agrees with an exaggerated nod.  _"So they're saying that a fifteen-year-old kid faked his death and managed to convince the world, and then came back to the same city that knew his face?"_

 _"The whole theory is that Bruce Wayne helped Todd fake it,"_ Nightwing explains,  _"because the kid hated the spotlight so much."_

 _"Well at least they're original,"_ Batman says dryly, and then turns back around.

 _"These shitheads have balls!"_ Red Hood crows.

 _"Language,"_ Batman corrects idly.

They all ignore the comment.  _"I mean seriously; they came after Batman_ and _Bruce Wayne in the same video. That's gotta take guts."_

 _"Do you think Bruce Wayne will sue them?"_ Batgirl asks with a wide grin.

Batman sighs heavily.

 _"A better question,"_ Nightwing shoots back, laughing,  _"do you think Bruce Wayne will sue_ us?"

 _"All of you need to go to bed,"_ Batman grumbles.  _"And erase that goddamn video, Nightwing."_

 _"Language!"_ Red Hood gasps in outrage.

 _"Nope, I'm posting this to YouTube,"_ Nightwing declares, in the same tone of voice a child would use to proclaim a trip to Disney World.  _"I really want to see what the guys say in response."_

 _"We should start a YouTube channel!"_ Red Robin says excitedly.

 _"Yes!"_ Red Hood agrees immediately.  _"Post all kinds of videos. We would have millions of followers."_

 _"Best way to prove the existence of Batman,"_ Batgirl snickers.  _"Remember when Batman was just a myth?"_

 _"The good old days,"_ Batman says wryly,  _"before I had so many kids bothering me."_

 _"You love us,"_ Nightwing coos.

 _"You reek, Nightwinggo take a shower,"_ Batman sighs, exasperated.  _"All of you, get out. Leave a man in peace."_

 _"Never,"_ Red Hood drawls, but he does turn and leave, falling out of frame.

The camera turns suddenly, now pointing at Nightwing's face. The hero grins, winks, and says, _"Goodnight everybody! See you all next time."_

The video ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys had fun; I smiled the entire time I was writing it :)
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr at _boyblunder-thedarkheir_ \- I always love hearing from you guys!


End file.
